


Dreadful Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Onesie, Fire is Peter Pan AU, Humor, M/M, One's two years old so like idk, Sandstorm is Wendy, dramatic fairies, maybe he's almost Fire's forever age in fairy years, you've been vewy vewy bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somebody's been a naughty little fairy....And by naughty we mean attempting to murder your human's girlfriend
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Kudos: 3





	Dreadful Thing

“You are a dreadful thing, and you surely know it!”

Onewhisker only flopped onto the table, unable to feel anything but immense annoyance at that pesky human girl. All of Fireheart’s attention had gone to her lately, since she and her rowdy brothers had flapped themselves over to Neverland like newborn chickens.

What else was he supposed to do, let her steal the forever boy away?

Tricking Mudclaw into shooting her down with an arrow had been a perfect plan, at least until Fireheart came up with the ever-so-bright idea of building a house around her.

Bad news is, she survived.

Even worse… Fireheart was about to have his head.

“Do you know,” The ginger’s face had gone a similar shade to his scarlet curls. “That you could’ve killed Sandy? Died, she would have, thanks to your foolishness!”

“Sandy, Sandy, Sandy…” The fairy tinkled; with all of the bitterness his little being could manage. “MY STARS do you ever think about anything else?! Heavens be doomed if some other name graces your lips other than old Sandy!”

“What in the Celestials is your problem, Onewhisker?” Fireheart bit out, words dancing along the line of irritation and concern. “You’ve always acted up whenever I bring home a mother for all of us, but never this much.”

“That is because you are a contemptible lad who needn’t have a fairy at all,” The brunet snapped, whipping his head away from the ginger’s distressed look. “I ought to just pack my things and leave you without a speck of dust and be on my way! I could’ve had a mate and children by now and I gave it up all for this misery!”

More sorrow filled the creature than annoyance then. That much was quite true. He should have listened to Wrenflight, maybe went to Magic’s Academy like Morningflower…

“Tell me what is the matter,” The boy pleaded, creeping closer to the table. “I want to know.”

“Away with you.” Midway, the tinkle dived into a sob. “I wish to be alone.”

“Not until you tell me,” Fireheart said, and he began a childish chant. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

“Will you hush up, _you silly ass?!_ ” Onewhisker shot into the air with a shriek. “If you’re not prancing all about with that slimy girl, you’re getting on my nerves! I said leave me be, and I shan’t say it again!”

With that, the fairy zipped into his little room carved into the wall, drawing the curtain shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so Tink actually tried to kill Wendy in the book
> 
> I still love her, but how many of Peter's girls did she probably get away with seriously injuring or worse


End file.
